Nothing Better Than This
by jellybean96
Summary: Just a little quality family time with the Smoak-Queen's.


**Hey babes! Got a new little one-shot for ya within the Arrowverse. This idea is a mix of an idea that my younger sister gave me as well as something I read from someone's post on Tumblr about the next crossover (that I can't find anymore) that inspired me to write this. **

**This is just my take on a little glimpse into the future if everything works out well for our favorite couple and their loved ones. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gramma Gramma Gramma!"

Felicity groans into her pillow, pulling her blanket up higher over her body. She reaches a hand out behind her and lightly smacks the shoulder of the warm body lying next to her. "Oliver, your granddaughter is awake."

A quiet huff comes from next to her. "Why is she my granddaughter when she's up before you want her to be?"

"Just get her."

She feels the bed dip and rise again as Oliver stands, dropping a kiss to her temple. The sound of his bare feet echoes against the hardwood flooring as he pads his way over to their bedroom door.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey, munchkin."

"Where's Gramma?"

"Gramma's still sleeping."

"Does she need her magic drink?"

"I think she might. Do you want to press the button to make it?"

"Can I?"

"It's why I offered."

"Okay."

She listens to their feet hitting lightly against the hardwood as they leave the room, the door closing tightly behind them, allowing her to take her time in waking up. She loves how attentive to her needs Oliver still is after all their years together.

She breathes in deeply as she reaches out to turn off the alarm on the stand next to her bed, her fingers just barely brushing against the plexiglass stand, one of Smoak Tech's newer models that she's been testing out.

Throwing the covers off of her body, she stretches carefully, wincing a little when some of her joints crack uncomfortably. Her body definitely isn't what it used to be. She stands a little shakily before settling herself and shuffling out of the room toward her family.

A smile comes to her face when she hears the high-pitched squealing as she slowly descends the stairs onto the main floor of the house.

She laughs quietly at the sight of her husband sitting on the carpeted living room floor, his back against the couch as he lets their five-year-old granddaughter climb all over him.

"You've only got one Grandpa Oliver so you'd better not break him."

The little girl squeals and darts over to her, thankfully waiting until she's on the ground floor before throwing herself at her legs and hugging her tightly.

"Gramma! You're awake!"

"Of course I am, sweet girl," she says with a smile, running her hands through the girl's long dark hair. She can hardly believe sometimes that she's actually a grandma, but even if the little girl in front of her isn't her flesh and blood, she still loves her with all her heart.

"Gramma! Me and Grandpa made you your special magic drink so you can wake up all the way and then play with us."

"Well then can I have a cup of it, please?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah. Come on, it's over here. Grandpa left it in the machine for you."

She lets her granddaughter pull her across the floor into the kitchen, stopping directly in front of the counter where their coffee machine sits. Well, it's more her machine than Oliver's, seeing as her husband isn't quite as fond of the caffeinated drink as she is.

She eagerly grabs the cup her husband left out for her and pours a good amount of the dark liquid into it. She takes a tentative sip before taking a longer one, careful not to burn herself.

"Are you all the way awake yet, Gramma?"

"Almost, sweet girl. Why don't you go back and play with Grandpa for a bit and then I'll—"'

"Is that coffee I smell? I desperately need me a cup of that sweet, sweet elixir."

"Auntie Mia!"

"Sammy!" Mia grins excitedly despite still being half asleep, bending down and scooping her niece into her arms, spinning the girl around and making her squeal.

"Mia, nice to see you finally awake," Felicity says to the dirty blonde, tossing her a teasing smile as she moves into the kitchen.

Mia rolls her eyes. "Geez, mom, it's not like I even slept in that late. And I'm pretty sure you just woke up too."

"I'm old, I'm allowed to sleep in."

"Daddy and Papa don't let me sleep in," Sam pipes up.

"No, we do not."

"Daddy!"

Felicity glances to the door, catching the remnants of the automated voice of the home security system announcing the arrival of her stepson and his husband.

"Hey, kiddo." She smiles over at him, a small laugh escaping him when Sam attacks his legs.

"Hey Felicity," he says back with a smile much like his father's, stumbling on his feet before settling again.

"Kyle, good to see you again," she says to the other man, giving him a warm smile.

He gives a small nod. "Felicity. I hope Sam didn't cause too much trouble for you and Oliver last night."

"She was an angel," Felicity tells him, waving off his concern. "We love having our sleepover parties. Don't we, Sammy?"

"Yeah!"

"No surprise there," William says. He looks down at his daughter still clinging to his legs. "Hey, Sam, what have Papa and I told you about attacking people's legs."

Sam sighs. "Not to do it."

"Exactly."

"But I did it to Gramma after she woked up and she didn't tell me not to."

William levels her with a stare and shakes his head, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face when she holds her hands up in defense. "That's because your Gramma doesn't know how to say no to you."

"I most certainly do," she defends herself. "But as her grandmother, it's my job to tell her no the least amount of time as possible so that when you tell her no, you're the bad guy and not me."

"Gee, thanks for that."

Mia laughs as she pulls herself up onto a bar stool at the island counter, setting a cup of coffee in front of her. "Oh, you have turned into such a softie, mom. It's astounding the difference from how you were with me when I was growing up and how you are with Sammy."

"That's because you always liked to push our buttons," Oliver calls from the living room, still sitting on the floor. "We had to be firm with you."

"And we're your parents so we had to be tough. It's a little different with grandkids." She stifles a laugh when she looks back over at her husband. "Hey, hon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still on the floor?"

He sighs. "My bones aren't what they used to be."

She sees Mia roll her eyes. "Oh, you're not that old dad."

"Mia, honey, I was in my mid-thirties when you were born. And before that, I spent nearly a decade as the Green Arrow which put me in serious danger more times than I can count and wreaked havoc on my bones and joints. I think I'm safe to call myself old at this point."

"Well, you better not be too old for me to kick your butt when we go ice skating later. The rink opened back up today and you owe me a rematch from last year."

"Oh, you should invite that boy you've been seeing to come skating with us," Felicity says to her daughter, taking another sip from coffee.

"Ooh, does Mia have a boyfriend?" Will interjects, wriggling his eyebrows and grinning.

"What are you, twelve?" Mia shoots at him, her eyes narrowing.

"What are you, twelve?" Will mocks in a high-pitched voice.

"You know I don't sound anything like that."

"That's enough," she cuts in before things can escalate any further between the siblings and get out of hand. "You both may be adults, but I'm still your parent and I can still ground you."

"Sorry, mom," they say together and she can't help but smile. William doesn't call her 'mom' too often, so her heart always flutters just a little whenever he does.

"Can I go skating too, daddy?" Sam pipes up from her place now perched in Mia's lap, more than happy to cuddle with her aunt for a while.

"I think we can definitely make that happen," William speaks up with a smile. "You might have to convince Papa to get on the ice with you, though, he's a bit scared."

"I am definitely not scared," Kyle speaks up, nudging William's shoulder. "I'm just not the biggest fan of hurling my body across frozen water and you know that."

"I can hold your hand if you're really that scared," Mia teases. "I mean, it is my job as your sister-in-law to make you feel as comfortable as possible whenever you're with us."

"You give that argument all the time," William says, stepping toward his sister. "It's kind of starting to lose its effect when you actually do the opposite." He ruffles her hair and quickly dodges out of the way before she can hit him.

Moving out of the way of her children, Felicity cradles her cup of coffee as she shuffles into the living room, finding her husband still sitting with his head resting back against the couch and his eyes closed. She smiles at the sight.

"Getting tired, old man?" she asks teasingly.

He cracks one eye open at her. "Absolutely not."

She laughs quietly and shakes her head, setting her coffee down on the table and carefully lowering herself to sit next to him.

He instinctively wraps his arm around her and she leans into his side, resting her head on his chest.

Her eyes flutter closed involuntarily as she rests against him, listening to his heartbeat, her head moving up and down in time with his breathing. She snuggles a little closer to him, wrapping one arm around his middle.

"Felicity?"

"Hmm…"

"You good?"

She nods against him. "Just relaxed. I love having the kids all here, but the day's barely started and I'm already exhausted."

His chest rumbles as he laughs. "I can always have them leave. Sam will be sad, but I'm sure that'll change when Mia offers to spoil her with something."

She smiles. "Probably. But no, don't have them leave. I like the noise and the chaos. It reminds me that we almost didn't get to have this. That we almost didn't get to grow old together."

"Felicity…all of this with the kids still would have happened, just without me."

"You can't be sure about that," she counters, lifting her head to look at him. "If we hadn't been able to get you back...if you weren't here right now…" she trails off when she feels the tears threatening to spill over. She swallows them back and breathes in deeply, giving him a small smile. "But that's not what's important right now. What's important is that we _did_ get you back all those years ago and I'm still very happy about that because I love you so much and I never want to go through this life without you by my side."

"You say that to me every year."

"Because it'll always be true." She rests one hand on his cheek, smiling when he leans into her touch. "You're my entire world, Oliver Queen. You and our beautiful family. Believing that my whole world was falling apart, that I'd have to raise our daughter without you, I never want to experience anything like that again."

He shakes his head and smiles his special smile that's only ever been for her. "You won't have to. I'm glue, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

She leans up to slide her lips against his, her hand that had been on his cheek falling to land on his chest. "Happy Anniversary, Oliver."

He smiles against her. "Happy Anniversary, Felicity." He connects their lips again, kissing her deeply with a hand on her waist and the other cupping the back of her neck.

"Gramma! Grandpa!"

They pull apart in time to see Sam landing on the floor in front of them, a wide, eager smile on her face as she watches them.

"Hey, Sammy," Oliver says, pulling their granddaughter into his lap and peppering her face with kisses, making the girl laugh.

"So when are we actually going to head out?" Mia speaks up, sitting down cross-legged across from them on the carpet, her own cup of coffee cradled in her hands.

"We'll leave in a little bit," she tells her daughter. "Give your dad a minute."

"I'm good," Oliver speaks up from beside her. "I feel perfectly fine."

She smiles as she listens to father and daughter argue for a moment about his well-being before the conversation drifts into something else, William and Kyle joining in after a moment. She watches as Sammy sits comfortably in her grandpa's lap before getting bored and crawling over into hers. She happily wraps her arms around the little girl and peppers her face with kisses, making the girl squeal in delight.

"I love you, gramma," Sam says quietly as she settles down eventually, resting her small head on Felicity's chest and wrapping her tiny arms around her waist.

Felicity smiles and drops a kiss to her granddaughter's head, casting a quick glance at each member of her family as they continue to talk and laugh with each other, reinstilling how grateful she is to have them all there with here day in and day out, no matter where they are.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**And in case no one caught it, William and Kyle's daughter's name is 'Samantha' after his mom. I thought it would be sweet.  
Also, this was inspired by an idea someone on Tumblr had about the crossover, how Oliver most likely traded his life for Kara and Barry's, and that in the next crossover that's going to come into play, but then everyone else is going to demand that he be brought back somehow because the world needs him, so it changes the current future and they all get to live happily ever after. :)**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
